The World's Blingiest Ring Pop
by Bunny1
Summary: Lucy and Cole talk marriage with JD and Turk... oneshot, complete.


The day after spring break was over, Cole was having difficulties settling back into a routine. Turk could tell- he was like a restless colt who couldn't wait to get out of the barn.

"Dude... chill. How many redbulls have you had this morning?"

"Just two; I'm tired and I don't like coffee." Cole shrugged.

"What'd you do for the break, man? Beach?"

"What? You crazy?"

Turk knit his brows. "No... you like to surf. And, you live for partyin'..."

Cole shrugged. "It's... Lucy wouldda gone, and she wouldda held her own, I know it." he said quietly. "But, I didn't like the idea of my boys pervin' on her, and they _would_." he admitted. "_Mine_." he said in a slightly growly tone.

Turk smirked. "Right."

"Anyway, I thought I'd surprise her, take her to New York... even got tickets to a show."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, and _Wicked_ was out... I'm traumatized, seriously. Lucy liked it, though. Or, she must have- we got married right afters."

Turk spit out his coffee, causing Cole to jump back. "Dude, gross."

"Oh, don't 'gross' me; you peed down your own leg two weeks ago."

"Hey, that was your fault for leavin' me there for _nine hours_." Cole reminded.

"Oh, yeah..." Turk flushed guiltily. "Sorry about that..."

Cole shrugged. "It's all good now."

"But, seriously- married?"

Cole grinned, showing his ring hand. "It was awesome. We were just talking, and then we passed by this wedding chapel...You're married, you must like it, right?"

"Oh, yeah, married's great... having kids is great, too- even though I'm the one that bucked it at first."

"Yeah, my moms has eight brothers; I want a bunch."

"What about Lucy?"

"You kiddin'? She's great with kids. Though, her not being preggo before I married her is what put me over the top with her folks..."

* * *

Lucy walked up for rounds with Elliott, and saw that JD was there already, too.

"Oh, morning, Lucy." JD smiled pleasantly.

"Hi, Dr. D." Lucy said with a small wave, inadvertently revealing her ring, which was actually shaped like a 3-dimensional diamond.

JD gasped. "It's like the world's blingiest ring pop!" he squeed, taking her hand.

Lucy fidgeted, eyes popping when JD, who honestly could not help himself, reached out and licked it.

Elliott swatted at his head. "JD!"

JD flushed. "Sorry, got carried away... I'm gonna have to watch 'Boundaries' again, aren't I?"

Elliott scrunched her face up at him, nodding.

"It's okay..." Lucy nodded.

"So, you're engaged, eh?" JD asked conversationally.

"Married." Lucy corrected. "We eloped over the break." she grinned happily.

"Awwwww..." Elliott said, welling up slightly. "That's so sweet... How'd your families take it?"

"Well..." Lucy fidgeted. "Mine wasn't so happy at first, but then they realized he's like _thisclose _to being a real surgeon, he loves me, and he married me 'cause he wanted to, not 'cause... well..." and she made the round belly motion in front of herself. "Then they were happy for us. Or at least okay... Cole's... I had trouble telling..."

* * *

"So, how'd _your_ fam take it?" Turk asked him.

"Not as well. I mean, my Dad... he's kind of a pompous ass. And Moms... she's great an' all, but... it was just a weird evening. Moms all but called her a golddigger, Pops came onto her a little..." he said, shaking his head. "That's all right, it's over with now." he said. "But... did your families get along at first?"

Turk shook his head. "Carla's mother was batshit crazy, dude. She called me a _ perverso demonio inmundo_, which, until I learned spanish, thought meant 'sexy black man', because that's what Carla told me."

"Dude, I think that means 'crazy devil pervert'." Cole said, smirking.

"Yeah, I found that out." Turk smirked. "And, her brother? Ooooh, _really_ hated me... her sisters, too. But, my family wasn't much better. My brother was kind of ambivalent, and Momma... well, nobody was good enough for her baby."

Cole nodded.

"That's just families sometimes. What's important is not to let it come in between _you two_."

Cole nodded seriously. "Yeah, nah, I... nah. She's everything."

"Then I think you'll be good, dude."

* * *

Lucy looked over a chart as Elliott excused herself to the ladies room.

"I'm nervous." She admitted quietly to JD. "I mean, I love Cole- more than anything- I just worry about being a proper wife. It's hard to do here at school, not having our own place yet..."

"I'm sorry, I just... what is it you see in that boy?" JD blurted as Elliott walked back.

"JD!" Elliott shrilled, and he winced.

"No, it's all right... he's... he has this persona, y'know? It's a defense mechanism. He's not like that when it's me and him." she said with a dreamy smile. "He's... sweet, and thoughtful, and funny... and a total Pagan Sex God who's hung like a lumberjack." she blurted, and then flushed. "Sorry, I have to work on my filter." she sighed. "But, even without the great sex- and, believe me, it's awesome- I just wanna be with him. I mean, we started ass-backwards, but for a couple of months now I've been picturing myself as this little 1950s housewife having his babies... And it just makes me so _happy_. And, when he asked me... I felt like Reece Witherspoon." she smiled.

Elliott and JD looked at each-other with the "awww" face, and Lucy smiled. Then, she heard her pager go off.

"Okay, I'd better go, bye." she said, rushing off.

As Lucy rushed off, Turk walked up.

"Hey, Turk, you hear Lucy and Cole got hitched over the break?"

"Yeah, I did..." Turk nodded.

And, Dr. Cox walking by, raised his eyebrows. "Married? Seriously? I give it six months." he said, shaking his head.

But, as JD looked at the couple on the other end of the room, kissing as Cole brought her a doughnut and a redbull, he smiled. "I don't know, Dr. Cox... I think they have staying power, like me and Elliott, or Turk and Carla... or you and Jordan-"

"Do _not_ bring my ex-wife into this!"

JD grinned, knowing how much Dr. Cox really _did _love Jordan. And, just as he had pictured the future with him and Elliott that had come to pass, he begun to picture the new young couple, for some reason in a little retro condo, with a bevy of beautiful blonde children, and he knew they were the real thing... even without the world's blingiest ringpop...


End file.
